petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainer
Rainer is a mysterious character in the Petscop universe, and the supposed creator of Petscop. During the series, he only communicates with players through dialogue boxes and notes in-game. He is also mentioned a few times in some channel descriptions. In-game, he sometimes refers to himself with the title of Newmaker. History In Petscop 1, Paul reads a note that came with the game, referring to a "You": June 13, 1997 For you: Please go to my website on the sticker and also go to roneth's room and press start and press down down down down down right start In Petscop 3, a message in Care's room in the Child Library again refers to a "You" as well as "Your Wife": Your wife says, "Care isn't growing eyebrows." You say, "That's a puzzle." You're secretly very excited to hear this news. You're in the bathtub thinking about her. I have a guess at which child you'll pick next. ... The writer of the message refers to themselves as "I", which is true of all the notes in-game. Petscop 9 would be the first time a note is signed by Rainer, again in the Child Library. Your friend never returned with you, and the windmill was gone. I went to see it myself. Where is it? What did you do? - Rainer, Newmaker This strange signature correlates Rainer with Newmaker, a title otherwise found in reference to the Newmaker Plane and a title that red TOOL extends to the player. Rainer made and modified the Newmaker Plane to be targeted at specific people (see Intended Audience), so it's likely that all messages found within it are written by him. Family In Petscop 11, Care A's description is seen: When the emergency began, you were all looking for Care A. I told you all, we would never find Care A. When Care A goes missing, she goes missing forever. My brother didn’t want us to find him, because he knew we were all looking for Michael A. I’m back. This is my present for you. I started it in 1996, for Marvin. If you think they’re worth any effort, see if you can save Care B, or Care NLM. Care B is in the school, of course. Fuck you all, and fuck me as well. Merry Christmas. Check your bathroom now. - Rainer This reveals that Rainer modified Petscop for Marvin. It also shows that there is another party besides Marvin and Belle that Rainer intended to play the game: this seems to be "The Family". Unlike most notes, Rainer signs this writing simply as "Rainer", and not as "Rainer, Newmaker". Belle During Petscop 12, while Belle examines the Child Library, Rainer writes: You're not family, so I didn't add your traits to the face system. That means I didn't add your eyes, or your eyebrows, or your nose. This implies that Belle is not considered part of the "family". Marvin In Petscop 20, Rainer addresses directly to Marvin about Care's disappearance: Hi Marvin. Rainer here. You have to be careful this time. If you start running out there without a sense of purpose, you'll get lost. I'm writing this on July 10th, 1997, and Care is still missing. We are searching. Last weekend, we almost got lost ourselves. Your search is harder. Beyond here, there are no landmarks. But this model of a brick building, though crude, should still be familiar to you. Where is this building? From here, I want you to find a grave. You know the grave I'm talking about. It's definitely out there somewhere. It's unmarked, of course. That's the trouble. You're the only person who can find it. I increased your speed, so you can search faster. In this message, Rainer reveals that not only the brick building seems to exist in reality, but also that Marvin should recognize it. Outside of the Game The channel description, from June 24th to December 24th, 2017, read as follows: "Rainer" gave this gift to us on Christmas 1997 and 2000. It was the single longest day of our lives. We were all certain he was dead at the time. He had been missing since June 1997 and 2000. We're not as concerned about these things now. Please enjoy the recordings! We do. :) Paul mentions in Petscop 11 that he had once seen Rainer at a party: I saw him at a birthday party once. All the older kids were down in the basement playing video games, to hide from everyone. He was down there too. He was older than the rest of them, though. Theories Name "Rainer" being in quotations in the channel descriptions implies Rainer may be a nickname or pseudonym. It is speculated that Daniel may be Rainer's actual name and identity, as the "mike2" recording played in Petscop 19 appears to refer to Petscop as "Daniel's game": What? One of the eggs... was in Daniel's game?? What a unfair trick!